Blonde Hair And Shiny Blue Eyes
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: Kaoru is always seeing her current boyfriend get the flirty eyes from many girls with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. Will it cause to a break-up or just another life lesson? BxK
1. Chapter 1

Deejanay: Hey sorry for no stories in forever! You know how life in the school is…and another reason why I haven't written any stories because my bro JD, you guys remember him right? Yeah well a few months back…I found out he died…he was drunk with his friends and was driving he crashed into a tree and the car flipped over, you know how when the cars flip over they explode right? Well that's what happened to JD…I really miss him and you know…so yeah and to make things safe, until someone in my family dies. DJ's back! And I ain't never gunna leave!

Ciijanay: Hellz ya!

Teijanay: Hn…

* * *

**_ Chapter One: Girl One _**

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I sighed as I stood behind a tree that overlooked the walls to the studio where my band and I record songs and hang out. The band consists of me, Momoko, and Miyako. Miyako left and Momoko sent me to find her so we can talk to our manager. I saw my current boyfriend, Brick, talk to Miyako, and by the look of Miyako's eyes, she was trying to flirt with him. I couldn't believe it, Brick wouldn't cheat on me…would he? And Miyako…why would she flirt with him? I didn't answer these questions because I stormed back in the studio.

Brick's P.O.V.

I was talking to Miyako, she wanted to know what kind of girl my brother, Boomer was after. She gave me all the signs that she uses to flirt with her eyes, she wanted me to pick which one she thinks Boomer would like. It was real hard for me because of my girlfriend, but I chose one making Miyako as happy as I always see her. She said she had to go back to her band, now that's something you usually don't hear from your girlfriend's best friend. "I didn't know you had a band…" I said and she looked offended.

"BC didn't mention it?" she asked as I shook my head. "Well she does have memory loss…it probably slipped out of her head…you know her…her mind's a black hole…things go in stuff never comes out…" I laughed, that was so true. "Well bye tell Boomer I said hello!" I nodded as I watched her enter the building that had no name, I walked back to my house and was greeted by three fuck you's coming from my two brothers and Jake, he had deep blue hair and ink black eyes, he was my long time best friend since Pokey Oaks. I sighed, three fuck you's is a new record.

Miyako's P.O.V.

I happily entered the studio and was greeted by my red haired sister who said she was worried about me since I left. I saw my brunette sister glare at me, I don't know whether to be scared or offended. "What's wrong with you Kaoru?" I asked innocently, well I should because I have exactly no idea what's going on.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Kaoru replied as she glared at Momoko, currently telling her to leave the room, Momoko understood and left the room and waited in the other room. "What was that with Brick? You know I'm dating him…" I look really offended now.

"Oh that, I was asking Brick what Boomer saw in a girl…you know so I can ask him out…" I replied, Kaoru looked like she bought it and she sighed. "And I was joking around with him saying that your mind's a black hole…" Kaoru laughed as she sat down.

"Yeah…my mind has its ways right?" Kaoru asked as she sat back down I nodded. "Listen…I'm sorry…I get overprotective around Brick a lot…so yeah…sorry…" I couldn't stay mad at her and so I gave her a hug she really hates. "Hey get off! I'm calling the cops! Help!" she cried as she tried to escape my grasp but failed. Miserably.

* * *

Deejanay: So how was chapter one?

Ciijanay: Is good! I love it!

Teijanay: Man if JD was here he'd lie and say that it was good…

Deejanay: True…

Ciijanay: c'mon guys! DJ's back with her stuck up siblings! 

Deejanay: Yeah JC! Oh and TJ is my inspiration for Jake in this story! 

Teijanay: Thanks lil sis! 

Deejanay: Ur evur so welcome!

READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Deejanay: So yeah chapter two! I'm so gunna write like no tomorrow! Alright read this fanfiction corp! 

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Girl Two_**

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Here I am again, watching my boyfriend get the flirty eyes with another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes…god what is with me? I gotta stop acting like this…I can't stay mad at this girl…Cassie's been my best friend ever since Pokey Oaks! Hmm…I did read she likes Butch…where? Secret diary of course! She might wanna know what kind of girl that dude's in now a days…

"So he likes tomboys?" I heard Cassie asked. Score one for me.

"Yeah he's so into them he'd love himself if he was a tomboy…" Brick answered.

I smiled as I walked past them, Brick saw my brunette hair and stopped me. Damn, I hate that boy…eh what the hell am I saying? I can never hate him even if he threatened my life…would maybe I would hate him but…you get the point… "Hey." I said as I stopped and turned around. Cassie hugged me like she usually does, you know she's my friend I let my friend's hug me…but if it's a hug I hate then back off! Haha.

"Hey yourself…" Brick said as he put an arm around my waist and pecked my cheek. "So were you stalking me or were you just walking by?" he asked jokingly.

"Walking by you dumbass!" I exclaimed as I playfully punched him, Cassie laughed.

"Man you two been best friends forever…it's no surprise you guys are dating!" Cassie said as she watched us play around.

"Yeah…" Brick said as he looked at his watch. "Oh gotta go, Jake would be pissed if I'm not at the coffee shop in five minutes…see ya babe…you too Cass good luck with Butch!" he said as he kissed me and waved goodbye before running off.

"Hey sorry for flirting my eyes…you know I wanna see if Butch is into that stuff…" Cassie said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Kaoru said boredly.

"Is that a I understand yeah yeah yeah or a whatever yeah yeah yeah?" Cassie asked as she followed the walking Kaoru.

"I don't know…"

"Answer me!"

"Nah I'm gunna go eat…"

* * *

Deejanay: Chapter two! Love it hate it? What?

Ciijanay: Love it!

Teijanay: Eh…

Deejanay: Eh what?

Teijanay: Eh… 

Ciijanay: We understand that but…eh what?

Teijanay: EH!

Deejanay: meaner…

Teijanay: whatever…

Ciijanay: This has been Blonde Hair And Shiny Blue Eyes!

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Deejanay: Whoo! I'm on a roll! Keep the ideas coming brain! Whoo!

* * *

**_ Chapter Three: Misunderstanding_**

**__**

Brick's P.O.V.

I stopped running and stared at the building that was left nameless. I hate lying to Kaoru…but this chick promises big. I entered the building and saw the third girl with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes I saw today. I knew I should tell Kaoru…just let her know…but this girl said no one must know until the deed is done…whatever that means. This girl's name was Sara, she promised me, my brothers, and Jake a job so we can earn a few cash because boy we need it! I'm low on money and I can never take Kaoru on a proper date without me saying we have a limit on food…she promises that every hour we'll get a hundred bucks…man that's a lot in my book…I can't refuse! Neither can them. "Uh…Sara?" I asked as I saw the elegant restaurant busy, Sara came up to me and smiled.

"Hi Brick…your brothers and Jake are already here…they're getting ready…but are you sure you don't want me to tell Kaoru?" Sara asked as Kaoru entered the restaurant with Miyako, Cassie, and Momoko who I didn't see. I kept asking myself if Kaoru heard the question asked from Sara to me. "I mean she deserves to know about what you're doing for me…even if she may not like it…" I could tell Kaoru's anger has reached her limit when she stormed out of the restaurant, a lot of screams could be heard from the unlucky people who were in Kaoru's way. I should know…I used to be that unlucky person…

Normal P.O.V.

"She must have the wrong idea…" Brick said as he ran out of the restaurant and towards where he thinks Kaoru ran to. "Kaoru…" he whispered as he saw a girl sit at the edge of a cliff crying. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Kaoru…you know I would never try to hurt you…and what Sara said isn't what you think…"

"Not what I think?" Kaoru asked between sobs. "You scream cheater with Sara…I thought Sara was my friend…and you…why would you do this to me?"

"Kaoru…I was tired of being poor…I needed some money so you wouldn't have a limit on whatever you wanna buy…the dates we've been going on seemed to bore you…so I decided to have Sara hook me up with a job that pays a hundred a hour…" Brick explained softly as he held Kaoru in his arms. "I didn't want to tell you before our next date…then it'll ruin the surprise I had for you…"

"You're a dumbass…" Kaoru said as she whipped the tears away from her face. "But you're my dumbass…" she said as she hugged Brick who hugged back.

"And no one else's…" Brick said as he looked at Kaoru who smiled her rare smile.

"So are you going to go back to work or get fired before you even start?" Sara asked breaking the moment that was between both.

"Yeah…" Brick said as he help Kaoru up. "See you later?" Kaoru nodded.

"Bye Sara…see you later…you too Brick…" Kaoru said as she hugged Sara goodbye and kissed Brick's cheek before walking home.

"You're lucky to have her you know that right?" Sara said as they walked back to her restaurant, Brick nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Alright just checking…"

* * *

Deejanay: Fanfic is finito! 

Teijanay: Don't do Spanish…it ain't your thing…

Ciijanay: Ditto…

Deejanay: Whatever! You guys are meaners!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
